Vanellope and Rancis (Fanfic)
This is a Vanilla Butter fan fiction. All comments and reviews will be appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy! Please ask for my permission if you wish to edit anything. ~~~~InkedParchment BTW= They are aged 14 here, not 9, but they still look the same since that was how they were illustrated in the game. Chapter 1 Vanellope wakes up to a bright morning. The arcade was about to open and she was going to race again! There is a knock at the door. Vanellope, still yawning, walks toward the door and opens it. She sees Rancis. "Hey, Fluggerbutt," she says. Rancis glares at her. "Don't call me that," he says. "Alright, alright. So, what brings you here?" Vanellope asks. "Thought you woke up late again," says Rancis. Vanellope ties her hair up. "Yeah, well, I'm awake. I'll be going now," she says. "Wait!" Rancis says. "What?" "Well..." Rancis fidgets. "S-Sorry..I...bullied you," he mumbles. Vanellope giggles. "That took a bunch of your ego, didn't it, Fluggerbutt?" Rancis glares at her again. "I said sorry already, Van. Don't push it." "As your president, I forgive you," Vanellope says, giving him a cheeky grin. She runs off with Rancis. The arcade was about to open in a few minutes. *** It was closing time. Rancis calls for Vanellope. "Hey, Van?" he asks. "Yeah, Fluggbutt?" Vanellope grins at him. "What do you need?" Rancis turns a bright shade of red. "Hey, could you meet me tomorrow? For a picnic?" he asks. Vanellope nods. "Sounds like fun! I'll be expecting chocolate!" she calls out as she runs home. Rancis smiles at Vanellope, who was almost out of sight. He sighs. It's now or never, Fluggerbutter, ''he tells himself. ''It's now or never. Chapter 2 Rancis is sitting on a taffy blanket. A basket is beside him. Inside the basket was candy and a heap load of chocolate. Rancis suddenly sits up straighter when he sees a figure running toward him. Black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a beautiful smile. Vanellope Von Schweetz was running toward him. He gulps as he stands up. In a second, Vanellope glitches to his side. "Fluggbutt! Good to see ya!" she says. "Yeah, you too, Van." Vanellope sits down, Rancis plopping himself beside her. They start to talk about racing and such. Vanellope tells him about a prank she pulled on Gloyd and Taffyta. Rancis tells her of stories beyond Sugar Rush. Moments pass by. Vanellope is full and ready to leave. She stands up after helping Rancis clean up. "Well, I'm going. See ya tomorrow, Fluggbutt," she says. Rancis grabs her hand. "Wait, Van--!" "Yeah?" she replies. "What d'you want?" Rancis turns a bright crimson red. "Well, we've known each other for a long time," he says. "Go on." "And I--I really l-like you Vanellope!" Vanellope turns as red as him. "What--you--" but then she realizes it was probably all a joke. She laughs. "Nice, joke, Fluggbutt. You almost had me fooled. No one would ever--" Rancis glares at her. "I'm serious!" he says. "Sure you are--" Rancis kisses Vanellope's cheek. "D'you believe me now?" he asks. Vanellope turns a shade of red. "Why--What--I---stay away from me!" she snaps. Running away, she shoves him to the side, causing him to fall. Vanellope was confused. She did not know what to do. She decided to go to Ralph. He would know what to do. Chapter 3 Great, now she hates you. Rancis stands alone. He sees Vanellope running away. What will I do? Now she hates you, Rancis Fluggerbutter. Now she hates you! He decides to clean up the mess Vanellope made by making him topple over. *to be continued* *chapter 3 isn't done yet* Category:Pairings